fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Elonka
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy University Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fantasy University Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) : Hi Sarah, thanks for the welcome. :) I'm pretty familiar with Wikipedia, but am still coming up to speed on wikia syntax. My first question is: Can I use the same tools? Like, can I turn on Popups? --Elonka 22:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : Hello I would like to be able to request for administrator rights if possible. I'm a fairly active contributor and I feel that I would be able to add more onto the wiki such as being able to delete outdated articles, change the themes/formats so the item/monster pages won't look so ugly, add new content onto the home page, etc. vegeance 23:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Break apart items? Thanks for the welcome. Is there a page for "anti-recipes", for items which can be broken down into other items? Only that I found out that the gym sock can be broken into Sweaty Extract and String of Yarn. 04:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Not to my knowledge, but maybe it would be worth adding a column to the recipes page, like, "Can be deconstructed"? --Elonka 19:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) How much info is too much info Ahh, I finally found the forums within facebook, and I saw that you're actually one of the devs. Kudos. So, I've been messing with the wiki a ton... I may be the ONLY one. Just wanted to ask the devs' thoughts on the updates. Are you happy/angry/sad/stoked that I've been able to reverse engineer some of the damage calcs on magemagician? Are you pissed that people can't struggle through pentacat on their own? Then there's the whole enchanting theories I'm working on. Kind of like how Tsoran mapped out the old Elanthia in Gemstone, or how someone or other made the spreadsheet to calculate growth rates. What are the devs thoughts?Miraun 08:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : The more information in the wiki, the better! Edit away. :) --Elonka 14:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Enchantments Hey, someone boned the level 2 scrolls table under enchantments. Is there some way to put it back to the way it was? Thanks! ElvenFury 12:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury (Motorboater) Never mind. I think I've got it fixed now. ElvenFury 14:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Hi, really sorry but I created a category called "scrolls" on the recipes page before I realised there was the enchantments page. Can't seem to delete it... S7R4T4 03:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I made a new Enchantments page that I was intending to replace the old one, but I ended up making a mess of things. I wanted the new page linked on the main wiki list, and then I was going to save the old page as Enchantments (Old version) and put a link at the bottom of the new page. BUT, instead of doing it the sane way, I did it in a much more convoluted way, assuming that I'd be able to rename/delete pages later. No such luck. Would you mind cleaning up after my mess? New page is Enchantments (New Format). Thanks! (and sorry too) ElvenFury 05:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Decent Composed Owlien Scroll Hey, thanks for the offer! You can add me at this address: (removed link to protect the innocent) Thanks! This was meant for me, so you can just ignore it. :-D ElvenFury 14:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Full text search is a no Headline says it all. Is there an admin job that needs to run to re-index the database, or is there an advance search method we're all missing? RIght now, search ONLY covers page names, and it seems to have trouble even with those. Roget1030 10:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Current events We REALLY need either a current events page and/or a article spotlight for things like temporary events on the front page of the wiki. It would be good if people checking the wiki knew what was going on at the time, and there were some way to spotlight new articles (especially from recent content updates) : You mean like for temporary events such as Crankmas? Or for major releases such as Lolcataclysm or Nostalgya? --Elonka 15:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Subdivided Item page? Hi! Thanks for your welcome note. I noticed the Items page is getting pretty cumbersome to search through. Might it be useful to put an alphabetical hyperlink index at the top of the page? (I'm not such an experienced Wikia editor that I'd dare try, and I'm not sure if that's possible with tables.) Just a thought! XStine 19:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC)XStine -Reply I think i solved this problem by showing how to find your item as the first step on the page (first bullet) edit it if you think it should be bigger or bolder Solarflare65 16:34, February 24, 2011 No, a alphebetical hyperlink index at the top would be better. Additionally if the inventory items were divided into categories via alternate page or subset categories instead of being merged into one big table, I think it would be better. code Top of the page/code for example but I'm not sure how to do this without splitting the table and adding headers. Just a minihyperlink text linking top to alphabetical letters/alphabetical letters to top. --vegeance 18:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Enemies page Enemies Page something happened when i submited an updated version it only shows code but it doesn't show the visual table that should have hollow deck and fore deck You need to unlock the main page. The template sorts of looks outdated to an extent. Its not bad or anything but I wonder if I could make it better. Please Please delete the photo/add a page widgets next to every page. It makes it crumpled up, unprofessional and the layout makes it difficult to display text in a landscape format. Hello Hello thanks again, I'll PM you if I need any help. vegeance 19:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Okay! --Elonka 19:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Apology Hi Elonka. I apologize that I didn't have Vegeance ask you directly about becoming an admin but instead assumed you were not visiting the wiki very often and wouldn't see a message based on your contributions and talk page; I should have taken the time to read your user page as well! I'm glad you are ok with it as I believe most wikis benefit from an admin who is very active. I also see that you have requested and been given bureaucrat status now so you can promote users directly in future, which is good. I do not know if Vegeance or the rest of the community realize that you are paying to make this wiki ad-free. Perhaps you could discuss that with her and the community directly. Also, it is good to know that you are keeping an eye on things even if you are not editing frequently. -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Wendy, and thanks for the apology. I do have to admit being a bit surprised to see Vegeance promoted without having checked with us first, but on the other hand, I agree that Vegeance is a great choice. I'd actually been so impressed with the work done on the guild raid page, I was going to promote Vegeance myself, then realized I didn't have bureaucrat access on this account, but was then surprised to see that Vegeance had bureaucrat access, so went digging to see who had awarded it. So all-in-all, things ended up right even if there was a bit of confusion as to how we got here! You're right too that I don't spend much time here. Most of my Fantasy University time is spent working on the game itself, or if I'm doing wiki-stuff in my personal time, it's usually at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Elonka . So many hobbies, so little time! Thanks to you for the time that you are spending to improve Wikia. It is appreciated, and I do watch what's happening quite a bit, even if I'm not participating. Best, --Elonka 03:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hi! First of all, great job to all you guys at Simutronics, this game is great! You might be pretty busy over there, but I made a quick photoshop thingy to show you what I think we should do with the FU Wiki Home Page... It is all described in this blog page. Feel free to comment and give you thoughts about it. See you! Theletter 16:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Great work! Go for it, and thanks for the help! --Elonka 16:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC)